The Takeover-new version
by wolfshifter2001
Summary: Someone's takin over the police station


Email: honeyj7106@aol.com  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own kindred the embraced. I do own Malloy and his  
men. I didn't know the captain name so I used Captain O'Connell.   
  
Summery: Someone decides to takeover the police department.   
  
Rating: R for language and death of orignal character.  
  
The Take-Over  
by Amanda  
  
  
Time stood still for Frank Kohanek. His eyes stayed glued to  
the men in front of him.  
  
*They're nuts if they think they can hold up an entire police  
station.* Frank thought as he watched one of the nutcases flash his gun  
around. The gun finally stopped once it came upon the homicide   
captain.  
  
"Captain. Captain. Captain. I hear that you have a friend of  
mine in one of your cells." The nutcase stopped and looked at the   
captain with malice in his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Malloy, I don't know what you're talking about. We   
don't have any of your friends in our cells and even if we did you  
just can't come charging in here and take over the place." The   
captain's gruff voice was only a front for his men. They all needed  
to be calm in the face of danger. Though what happened next was   
anything but calm.  
  
"Oh?" So I can't take over, can I? Listen here, Men. Captain  
O'Connell believes that I can't take over this place and do what I want."   
Eric Malloy grinned showing off his yellow, crooked teeth. All around the   
bullpen you could here the laughs coming from his companions. "Do you think   
that I should teach the captain here that I mean business?"  
  
All around the sounds of "Yeah boss" or "Yeah, teach that son of  
a bitch" echoed throughout the room. As Malloy raised his gun up, more   
voices could be heard. This time it was the sound of disbelief coming  
from the detectives that were in the room.  
  
"Aw! Lookie here Captain, you got some supporters. It's too bad  
that they are going to have to see this." He stopped as he thought of what   
he just said. Suddenly, he gave the captain an evil grin. " It's too bad  
that I don't care what they think." Before anyone could respond, Malloy  
aimed and fired into Captain O'Connell's head. The Captain's head snapped   
back as the impact caused the rest of his body to go forward. He was killed   
instantly.  
  
"Captain!" Both Detectives Frank Kohanek and Sonny Toussaint  
yelled as their Captain fell into a lump form next to them.  
  
"You son of a bitch. You didn't have to do that. He was   
telling the truth. We don't have your friend." Frank cried out as he   
made an attempt to attack the man before him. He was stopped when Sonny put his   
hand on his shoulders and whispered into his ear. Frank's shoulders slumped  
in a defeated manner as he sat back down.  
  
Not knowing what the other Detective had told Frank, Malloy decided to   
jeer him on. "What's wrong? Are you too much of a chicken shit to avenge your  
dead Captain?"  
  
"Your a deadman, Malloy, and you just don't know it." Frank stated through   
clinched teeth.  
  
"Oh, is that a fact?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a fact. You see, you just killed the only person   
that would have kept you from getting killed."  
  
"Oh! And how is that?" Malloy sneered at Frank.  
  
"Well, as my partner just pointed out to me, you and your men are the   
only ones left who doesn't know about the secret."  
  
"Secret? What secret would that be?" To those who didn't know   
him, Malloy sounded like a kid wanting know what he had got for Christmas.  
  
"Now if I tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Frank  
stopped and looked Maloy straight in the eye. "Well, I can whisper it  
to you."  
  
Malloy took his time as he decided on what to do. Finally, much  
to Frank's relief, he bent down just low enough so that Frank could whisper  
in his ear. "So tell me this stupid secret of yours"  
  
"You know the men you got as hostages?" Frank waited till   
he heard Malloy say 'Yeah' before he spoke again. "Well, we're not really   
human."  
  
Malloy looked at Frank with disbelief. "Yeah right. Like I should   
believe that. I should just kill you for lying to me."  
  
"Here, let me show you." Without waiting for a reply, Frank  
jumped up and attacked Malloy. Following his lead the remaining five   
detectives attacked their prey. Frank's eyes gleamed yellow as he held  
Malloy in a death grip. "Now, I know I just can't kill you. I would  
have to let the Prince decided but then again I think he would under-  
stand if you were hurt in the process of being captured. Wouldn't he,  
Sonny?"  
  
I think I would have to agree with you there. I think we still   
should call the Prince to see what he has to say."  
  
Frank nodded in agreement. He threw Malloy across his desk,   
knocking him unconscious. "Do you want to make the call or me?" Frank  
silently prayed that Sonny would do the deed. He had no desire to hear  
Julian and his Sire rant and rave on how he put himself and the masquerade   
in danger.  
  
"I better call. You might say all the wrong things. We   
wouldn't want that now would we?" Sonny asked with a smile  
on his face.  
  
Sonny dialed Julian's number. When someone finally picked up  
the phone, Sonny wasted no time at getting to the point.  
  
"This is Sonny. Let me speak to Julian."  
  
"One moment."  
  
Seconds later Julian's voice came through the phone. "Julian,   
speaking."  
  
Sonny explained everything that happened as Julian listened.   
"What do you want us to do about this problem?" Sonny could hear Julian   
give out a loud sign.  
  
"Erase their memories. If it doesn't work, kill them. I want you to   
look after Frank. I do not want to have Cash getting feral on me if something  
happens to his childe."  
  
Erasing each of the men's memories took less than half an hour.  
By the time the terrarist woke, they found themselves behind bars with   
no memories of how they got there.  
  
"All in a day's work." Frank stated as both he and Sonny   
headed back home.  
  
"I would hush fledgling. Your Sire is not going to be exactly too happy   
with you." Sonny grinned as Frank let out a loud groun while covering  
his face with his hands. "You know for a Kindred that's only a couple  
of months old, you sure do get into a lot of trouble." sonny started  
laughing as Frank let out another groan.  
  
"Oh shut up. Your probably in deep shit too. Especially  
since your Sire is the Prince. He got to expect more out of you."  
  
Sonny stopped laughing at that moment as he seriously   
considered what Frank had said. "Nah. He won't care since I'm old enough  
to care for myself, I think." They both looked at each other before  
they started laughing again. In their hearts though they still mourned   
the death of a fallen comrade.  
  
  
Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road.  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.  
  
So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.  
  
It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.  
  
It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
So take the photographs   
and still frames in your mind.  
  
hang it on a shelf   
of good health and good time.  
  
Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial.  
  
For what it's worth,   
it was worth all the while.  
  
It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day.  
  
Note: There are those who might want to know how did Maloy and his   
group get into the station. Well I have a challenge for them. I   
challenge you to write a story of Frank getting embraced, the other   
troubles that he has gotten into, and Maloy's takeover. The deal is   
that you have to right in accordance to my story. Please do not write  
a story that would not go with mine. Also if you do decide to write   
it please let me know. I might want to read it. Thank you for reading   
my story. Please tell me what you think of it.  
  



End file.
